One-shot time!
by Waffles rock
Summary: Bunch of Jesse and Beca one-shots. They are awesome, and funny! If you like like completed story's about Jesse and Beca, then read up, cause you will find it here.
1. Part 1

R&R

First time writing! Please no mean reviews

"You two kissed already, just give it up Beck you two are love birds!" Chloe said, as she and the rest of the group were heading to Victoria Secret, which was in the mall.

"We are not a thing!" Beca said, in deep denial.

"Please you practically melt when you see him." Aubrey said.

"I haven't even talked to him in 5 days." Beca said.

"And you kissed him and sung to him 6 days ago, you left him hanging, like cheese off of a pizza." Fat Amy said.

"I know, we are here." Beca said, as she and the other girls entered the store in the mall.

"Speaking of Jesse , is that him and the trebles at the movie store?" Cynthia Rose asked, as she pointed to the store straight across them, looking at a Jesse who was picking up some movie.

"Ya, umm Oooo look at this bra, Stacie." Beca said, trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject, and you should get that. I mean, I have seen your bra's none of them look cute they are all black or white." Stacie said, examining the blue and black lace bra.

"Do they have one in my size?" Fat Amy asked.

"What size do you wear?" Beca asked.

"30 A." Fat Amy said.

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

"Nope, never mind." Fat Amy said, grinning ear to ear.  
"Hey Bella's!" Donald said, standing outside the store, with their group.

"Hey, Beca." Jesse said, to Beca who dropped the bra in her hand.

"Oh, uh, hi, ummmm." Beca said, picking up the bra, with a extremely red face.

"You know if you all get the bra's you get the matching undies for free?" Unicycle said, pointing at the sign.

"Really?" Stacie said, excitingly, as she grabbed a pair, making everyone laugh, except me.

"Well, we will see you all around, and Beca we have a movication to get to tonight at 7, your place." Jesse said, as he waved and the trebles left.

"Ooooo, Beca has a boyfriend." Chloe mocked.

"Maybe you can put those to use tonight.'' Stacie said, pointing at the garments in her hands.

"Shut up no I don't, and he doesn't get it that easy." Beca said.

"Ok ladies lets check out and go to Starbucks." Aubrey said.

"Alright, Trebles hows abouts some Starbucks?" Donald asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Benji said, as they all got in the elevator.

"Dude whens the last time you have even seen her before today?" the treble with the blond hair asked.

"The day after we kissed, I think she got scared and just left." Jesse said.

"Left?" Donald asked.

"I don't think she left me, she just left the situation not sure where to go from here, and trys to avoid it." Jesse said.

"Well, she won't miss the 'movie vaction.'' Benji said.

"Ya and maybe she can put those nice looking clothes in her hands to use." Donald said.

"Dude, do not exam my girlfriend like that." Jesse said, as he and the trebles walked in starbucks, sitting down at the table.

"Hey is that the Bella's again?" Benji asked, pointing at the table right beside them.

"Yep." Donald said.

"Good thing that there is a half wall dividing the two tables." Unicycle said.

"Want to sit down, so they can't see us, and listen in?" Donald asked, as Jesse set all of their many drinks and desserts onto the table.

"We can't do that...can we?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, now sit and shut up." Donald said.

"I can't believe that you, the biggest bad butt at Barden is a VIRGIN!" Stacie said.

"Shut up, everyone in the freaking mall will hear you!" Beca said, nervously.

"Well I am just saying that you have to get laid." Fat Amy said.

"Ya, your missing out." Stacy said.

"Can we just please change this subject? I only told you girls, cause you wouldn't leave me alone!" Beca said.

"Nope. How about Jesse, he looks good, and you two are a thing." Chloe said.

"What do you want me to do, walk in his room, take off my clothes, and start making out with him? I want to wait for it anyways." Beca said.

"Yes, you should just go in there and do that." Stacy said.

"Can we just STOP talking about this or I will go home right now." Beca said.

"What are you going to do walk?" Aubrey asked.

"Walk half way, then hitch a ride." Beca replied seriously.

"No way are you girls the Bella's?" A little girl about 10 asked as she ran up to the table.

"Yes, we are, why?" Beca asked.

"Can I please have an autograph and a picture?" The girl asked, very excited.

"Sure." Aubrey said, as they all took a picture with her with the girls ipod, which her mom took.

"Here you go." Cynthia Rose said, as she handed her a signed picture of them.

"I can't believe you keep a picture of us in your school binder." Chloe said.

"Ya, you all smashed the trebles like a bug on a shoe!" The girl said.

"Aww, thanks." Aubrey said, as she smiled.

"Ya, are you the new leader?" The girl Alley asked Beca.

"Yep." Beca said.

"I love the old Bella's and the new bella's! I want to be one someday!" Alley said.

"Well, if it's ok with your mom, we are preforming at a stake house next week, and you can come and dance with us." Beca said, as she smiled, as well.

"Mommy can I pleeeaaassee?" The girl asked.

"Sure, is there any certain outfit or dance?" The mom asked.

"Any outfit, just the one she will be with us on is the Gangdom style dance." Chloe said.

"Mommy look the Trebles." Alley said, as she saw unicycles hair.

"Honey just because you see their hair, doesn't mean that's them." The mom said.

"Really?" She asked, as she walked over to the other side of the little divider.

"See." She said, as she pointed at them, than walked back to the Bella's.

"I can't wait to see you all next week." the girl said, as she hugged them, then disappeared.

"Jesse what the heck?" Beca asked, after the girl left happily.

"Hi, nice to see your pretty face to." Jesse said.

"How long have you all been sitting there?" Beca asked.

"A couple of minutes." Jesse said.

"Did you all hear anything?" Beca asked, as she looked angrily at Jesse.  
"No." Donald lied.  
"Jesse did you hear anything?" Beca asked, looking royally pissed.

"Ummmm, maybe just a little, but not that much." Jesse said.

"Bella's lets go NOW!" Beca said, as she took Fat Amy and Aubreys hands and dragged them out of the Star Bucks

Bella's bus

"Those Jerks." Fat Amy said.

"I know!" Cynthia Rose said.

"We can feed them to butterflies." Lily said, barely above a whisper.

"I say we get revenge!" Beca said, with an evil smile.

"Who new you had a dark side." Stacie said.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Chloe.

"The thing that us women and Stacie do best, we are going to

Hahahaha two shot time!


	2. Part 2

R&R

* * *

Bella's house

"Ok, girls are you ready for the revenge of your lives?" Beca asked, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yep, lets do this!" Fat Amy said.

(BTW, Bumper came back after the show he did, but Jesse is still the leader.)

"Alright girls stand in line for my approval" Stacy said, as the girls lined up in front of her.

"All of you look perfect and Cynthia Rose, and Chloe, are you two sure you don't want to do this, and just be behind the operation, that Beca has brilliantly planned?" Stacie asked.

"We are sure, I have a boyfriend." Chloe said.

"Ok, let's do this girls." Aubrey said, as all of them left, but Beca.

1 hour later...8:30 pm

"Beca?" Jesse asked, as he knocked.

"What?" Beca asked, from the other side of the door.

"Please open." Jesse said, as Beca opened the door with only a towel around her, barely able to cover her up. And dripping wet, because she had been in the shower.

"What?" Beca asked, madly.

"I-I w-wanted to-to say I was sorry, that the." He began, but drifted off, not able to concentrate.

"That?" Beca asked, as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry! I wanted to say sorry about how us Trebles acted, we were very wrong for doing what we did." Jesse said, as she smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Beca said, as she went up to him and kissed him on the lips, then walked to her room, while he followed.

"What are you doing get out." Beca said, seriously, while she gently pushed him out of her room.

"What was that for?" Jesse asked.

"You can't see me get dressed, not cool." She said, as she kept the door cracked as she got dressed, knowing he was being a 'peeping tom', because she herd him gulp really heavy.

"So what movie do you have picked out?" Beca asked, as she went up to the crack of the door, once she got dressed.

"You teaser!" Jesse said, as she stared at him threw the crack of the door with a smile.

"Yep, know spill it perv.'' she said, as she picked up his backpack.

"Ummm, Wizard of Oz." Jesse said, as he looked at her.

"Or we could just change something that me and the girls was talking about today." Beca said.

"Oh really?" Jesse asked, not sure of what was happening, as he started kissing her.

"I wasn't talking about that." Beca said, as she grabbed her keys.

"I was talking about eating at McDonalds." Beca said, she laughed at her boyfriend who looked shocked, as he started saying stuff under his breath.

"Ya, come on dork! What are you waiting for?" Beca asked, as she walked out of the room.

"I'm coming and I can't believe you haven't ever ate McDonalds, my 2nd favorite place to eat."Jesse said, as he walked to the door slowly.

* * *

"That truly was very good, greasy, but over all good." Beca said, as she opened her door.

"Let me guess you haven't ever eaten at Subway or Wendy's?" Jesse asked.

"Nope never." Beca replied truthfully.

"Since, you drove me all the way to there and back, I say we go to your place and do something I haven't ever done too." Beca said, with a smirk.

"We just got back from McDonalds we can't order more-'' Jesse began I Beca crashed her lips to his, and took off his shirt.

"Oh." Jesse said, as he grabbed his car keys.

Beca had to restrain herself from bursting out laughing when he carried her out of the house.

* * *

Jesse pulled up to the driveway of the Trebles house.

"We are here." Jesse said, as he opened her car door.

"Good." Beca said, as she started kissing him, then he took off her shirt.

"We better get in, before we get caught." Beca said, as they kissed their way to the door.

Great he had walked into the trap, as he took off his pants.

"Great you've walked into the trap." Beca said, as she laughed, when she saw the rest of the trebles in the room half dressed.

And saw the girls with water guns in their hands.

"Yo, Chloe pass me my backup." Beca said, as she threw her a tee shirt that said, 'Revenge is sweet'.

"All the Bella's was surrounding the boys in a circle, with water guns and silly string in their hands.

"Revenge is sweet." The girls sung in unison. They started spraying the boys down with super cold water.

"Feel the Fat Amy power!" Fat Amy said, as she got out a whipped cream bottle, and sprayed the boys down.

After about 8 minutes of spraying and revenge talk they walked over to the boys closet, and got them the clothing article they needed. Benji who was with Stacie needed a shirt and pants, and some underwear(of course typical Stacie, but all Stacie needed was a shirt.

Unicycle dude needed a shirt, and his unicycle. Aubrey was with him.

Jesse needed a shirt and pants.

Bumper needed a shirt.

Donald needed all his clothes, thanks to Lilly not understanding the word 'tease'. I mean even Stacie teased!

And the blond one needed a shirt, due to Jessica.

"Well, bye!" The girls said, as they left them after tossing them their clothes.

"Oh and love you Jesse." Beca said, as she ran up to him really quickly, kissed him, and ran away.

"Is that a trick to?" Jesse asked, before she left.

"Don't make me say it again, I had to pry those words out of my mouth! Oh and movication tomorrow." Beca said.

"Love you too then!" Jesse said, shocked as were the other trebles, but Jesse is the only one with a smile.

All of a sudden one of the trebles opened the bathroom door and a water balloon was thrown at him by a catapult. And there was a voice recording that said, "You've been shot by a flying balloon filled with watered down flying Mexican food." Fat Amy's voice said.

"I've been shot!" Bumper said, as he fell to the ground, not knowing, that's exactly what Fat Amy had said before.

* * *

R&R


	3. positive really?

Hey guys, here's a one-shot. And please review!:)

_Nope, this can't be happening, nope, not pregnant. These two stick are all just totally wrong. Yep, that's it mmmmmm hmmmmm. Yep. Nope, your lying to yourself Beca._

_The 23 year paced back in forth with one pregnancy stick in her hand._

knock knock

"Go the freaking crap away I don't feel like talking or company." Beca said meanly.

"Nope, I am content standing here at your door, just waiting for a mad sunshine to peep threw the door, allowing me to come in." Jesse said.

"Jesse please." Beca said, starting to cry.

"Nope, I'm good." Jesse said, not aware of her crying.

Beca put the sticks in her purse, not bothering zipping it up.

"If you come in you have to give me the shirt your wearing." She said, still crying, unable to stop for some strange reason.

"Deal." Jesse said, laughing, as Beca unlocked the door.

"Hey I have the greatest movi- Wait why are you crying?" Jesse asked, concerned.

"I am just thinking about my dad when I was little, that's all." Beca said, lying threw her teeth.

"What happened when you were little any ways?" Jesse asked, as he hugged his girlfriend in his arms on the bed.

"Do I have to?" Beca asked, wishing she would have come up with a better excuse not telling that she was pregnant.

"No, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, it doesn't make it right." Jesse said, as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Fine, I was beat up by my dad, and I don't want you to say anything else about the matter. If you do talk about the beating, then you can lead yourself out! Please, change the subject." Beca said.

"Ok, are you ready for the show against the bella's and trebles tonight?" Jesse asked, lightning the mood for his girlfriend. But was still worried.

"Oh ya you and your little friends are going to cry when you hear what fantastic glory will be coming out of our singing." Beca said, while she stopped crying.

"We will just have to see about that." Jesse said, as he pulled a movie out of his bag.

"Now I want us to watch the classic Back to the Future or The Proposal." Jesse said, with a grin on his face.

"Well how about both, since they both sound horrible." Beca said, slightly smiling.

"They are both fantastic movies! So we will start off with The proposal, then Back to the Future." Jesse said, as he inserted the dvd into his laptop.

The trebles tour bus

"Are you guys ready for me to start driving?" Donald asked, as he put the key in the car.

"Wait! Unlock this door." Beca said, as she stood outside the tour bus.

"Bella alert!" Unicycle said.

"Should we let her in?" Benji asked.

"If you don't I will get a rock and smash this door open, or you let me in. Your choice." Beca said

"Yep." Donald said, as he opened the door.

"Thank you, I know you guys have a bathroom in here, and I really don't want to walk 10 minutes back to Barden with your girlfriend Lily." Beca said, jumping up and down in pain, as she pointed at Donald.

"Right there, but Jesse's in it washing his hands." Benji said, as Beca dropped her unzipped purse and walked to the bathroom.

"Hi, get out please!" Beca said, as she grabbed Jesse's hand and gently pulled Jesse out of the bathroom.

"Hi. to you to." Jesse said, confused, as she shut the door.

"Dude it sounds like a water fall is in our bathroom." Unicycle said, as they could hear Beca in the bathroom.

What Beca didn't know was her purse had spilled out, when she dropped it.

40 seconds later...

"Sorry." Beca said, to Jesse when she came out of the bathroom.

"Let me put everything back in my purse, and I will leave you all alone." Beca said, as she bent down to pick up the stuff.

"Let me help you out." Jesse said, as he bent down to pick up the stuff.

"No Jesse just let me do it." Beca said, but it was already to late and he found the positive pregnancy stick, and picked it up baffled.

"Beca?" Jesse asked.

"I'm sorry, you weren't suppose too find out till-" Beca began, but was cut off.

"Till it was to late? Until you were in a hospital. Until you started showing?" Jesse asked, kinda harshly.

"I am sorry, I was going-" Beca began.

"You know what Beca, I thought this whole wall thing was torn down, but I was hallucinating." Jesse said, really mad. She's NEVER herd him mad, like ever.

"I just needed some time. I was scared." Beca said.

"I know you were scared, you have to be. Who wouldn't be. But, Beca we could have been scared together. You don't trust me enough to tell me much. I tell you everything, and you couldn't tell me this one thing. It hurts Bec." Jesse said.

"I am sorry, I should have told you. I thought that you would be mad at me." Beca said.

"Beca -" he begun.

"See your MAD right now, I knew this would have happened." Beca said, as a tear fell down.

"I am mad because you kept this from me. You lied. You weren't going to tell me. And I bet that was why you were so sad yesterday." Jesse said.

"Yes, that's why I was so upset, but my parents did do that." she said.

"I bet you've known for a while haven't you?" Jesse asked.

"I've-" Beca began.

"No, never mind I don't want to be hurt. Just get your purse, and leave." Jesse said, with pure anger.

"Fine, here." Beca said, as she got up and yanked off her heart necklace Jesse bought her for their first valentines day together.

"And I was going to tell you after the competition. And I found out yesterday, jerk." Beca said, with tears falling 90 to nothing, and ran off the bus like a bat out of hell.

"Hey Shawshank, why are you crying?" Fat Amy asked, as she stormed on the bus.

"Let's destroy those stupid trebles." Beca said.

"Let's do it!" Amy said, as she started driving.

* * *

''And the Bella's win." The announcer said, as the Bella's went on stage to accept their award.

"Would you like to thank anyone?" The announcer asked, as he pointed the mic to Beca.

"Yep, all of Barden, but one jerk!" Beca said.

* * *

The Bella's had preformed

Part of me Katy Perry

What doesn't kill you Kelly Clarkson

Hot and Cold

* * *

''Who is the jerk, fat Amy will be beating up?" Fat Amy asked.

"And Stacy."

"And Cynthia rose."

"And me." Lily said.

"And us." The rest of the Bella's asked.

"It's Jesse." Beca said.

"Why?" Cynthia rose asked.

"Because he got mad because I am-ummmm you know." Beca said, looking down at her shoes.

"We aren't mind reader Beca." Stacy said.

"You have to promise not to nag me. Since the trebles will end up telling you." Beca said.

"Fine. Now spill it." Stacy said.

"That I am pregnant.'' Beca said, wishing she hadn't told them due to the excited screaming.

"Eeeeeeeeppppp. How long have you known?" Amy asked, while driving.

"One day." Beca said.

"How many months?" Stacie asked asked.

"I have no clue, but I do know I puke like crazy." Beca said.

"I can babysit, when I'm not working at the body piercing and tattoo shop." Lily said, so low nobody could hear her.

"We are here ladies." Fat Amy said, as she pulled in a parking spot at Barden.

* * *

Beca was walking in her dorm, only to find Jesse laying on her bed, wide awake.

"Get out now." Beca said.

"Listen Beca, I am sorry I was being a complete and total jerk." Jesse said, while he stood up.

"Yes you were, now get out." Beca said.

"I was taking my stress and anger out on you, and I was assuming things that weren't true." Jesse said.

"YOU jerk you think you can come in here and just say 2 sentences, and boom everything is freaking perfect." Beca began as she started lightly pounding on Jesse's chest, cause she didn't have energy to pund harder.

"You put me through hell. I don't want to be with someone who hates me! I don't want a guy who finds out her girlfriends pregnant and starts practically yelling at her. I want to be alone! This baby won't make it if it's around fighting." Beca stated as she almost fell from being dizzy from not eating for two days cause she throws up, but Jesse caught her.

"Get your hands off of me." Beca said.

"Fine." Jesse said, letting go, but quickly grabbing her again, since she almost fell.

"I don't need you. Before you I had my music, and I was just fine with that." Beca said, Tears streaming down steadily.

"Beca, I don't expect you to forgive me. Now you have your music, our baby, and me. I was a complete jerk. I made and am making you cry. Seeing you cry is like 1000 gun shots in my heart over and over. I love you and I don't like seeing you in pain, knowing I caused it. I want to beat myself up for doing it to you. I deserve it. And I blew up and said everything but the truth. We are going to be great, no wonderful parents, and nothing is going to change that fact. This baby is going to be lucky to have a mom and dad who love each other. And I promise I will not EVER say anything so wrong ever again Beca. Because one reason, I love you, and I want to be there for you. It might be a little scary, the whole parent thing and all but, we will be better parents then those perfect people on tv." Jesse said, as he pulled Beca into a comforting hug.

"Don't you ever do that again, nerd." Beca said.

"I promise." Jesse said.

"I love you."Beca said.

"I love you too Beca, with all my heart." Jesse said.

"Ending are the best part." Jesse said, as he kissed Beca.

"I think it's just the begining." Beca said, with a smile.

The End R&R.

Please review! And does anyone know of classic movies? Can you list 3 good classics?


	4. No doctor!

Please review, thank ya.

Bella's apartment

''Beca are you ok?" Jesse asked, as he came barging threw the bathroom door to find a puking Beca.

"Ya, though I think I just threw up all of my meals." Beca said.

"I am bringing you to the doctor, you was throwing up all day yesterday to." Jesse said.

"No, you aren't." Beca said, as she washed her mouth out with water.

"Hey, are you pregnant, because my aunt was doing that and she turned out to be pregnant?" Stacie asked, bluntly.

"I can't be-" Beca began.

"You know protection doesn't always work." Chloe said.

"I can't be-" Beca began.

"I don't know about that. Protection has been pretty good to me." Stacie said.

"I don't know though." Cynthia rose said.

"But there are different brands." Stacie said.

"Ya, there are pills to." Lily said quietly.

"Ya, what brand did you use? Because apparently the brand my aunt used isn't to good." Fat Amy asked.

"We di-'' Jesse began.

"Wait they also have cream to prevent that." Cynthia Rose said.

"Ya, they do I have tried that before." Stacie said.

"But she better not have let a treble penetrate her." Aubrey said.

"I know that there is a heck of a lot of things they could have done to prevent the pregnancy." Chloe said.

"GUYS! I am not pregnant. I can't be! I haven't ever had anything to use protection with! Like EVER!" Beca said.

"Wait, Beca's a virgin!" Stacie said.

"What? I think she's lying! I mean look at her! She's almost as sexy as my sexy butt!" Fat Amy said.

"I bet she is lying!" Chloe said.

"Well it would make since. I mean she never joins in on the sex gossip." Stacie said.

"She does break EVERY rule Aubrey makes though." Chloe said.

"What have we missed?" Unicycle asked, expecting there to be a party the Bella's have planned.

"No party?" Donald asked.

"No, Beca is throwing up-" Jesse began.

"But, it's not because she's pregnant. Beca is a virgin." Stacie said.

"Thanks, just tell the world." Beca said, while she was laying down on Jesse's lap.

"Beca's a virgin? Even I find that hard to believe!" Donald said.

"Hi!" Lily said, as she went up Donald and kissed her on his cheek.

"I dreamed a dragon puked up lollypops." Lily whispered.

"Baby, you know I can't hear you when your that quit." Donald said.

"Ok, your going to the doctor." Jesse said.

"No, I am not." Beca said, as she clutched onto the couch, while Jesse tried to lift her up.

"PUT me DOWN, Jesse Swanson!" Beca said, as she clutched the table, as he tried to pry her finger off.

"Guys help me out here." Jesse said.

"Your mean girlfriend with the scary looks, your problem." Unicycle said.

"Benji?" Jesse asked.

"Last time I helped, I got a broken wrist." Benji said, flinching at the memory.

"If you all help, we can have the party in three days." Jesse said.

"Since you put it that way." Donald said, as him and the trebles and bella's stood up.

"You should have said that earlier." Fat Amy said.

"Your fingers are getting tired, you are tired for barfing. You are getting very sleepy. You are getting weak." Benji said.

"Dude what are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Trust me. I am going to count down from 3 and Beca, only Beca Mitchelle will fall into a deep dream stage. 3, you are tired, 2 you are weak. 1 you are asleep." Benji said, as Beca fell asleep.

"You should do that more often." Jesse said, as everyone agreed.

"After doing it three times, the body becomes immune and it stops working." Benji said.

* * *

Bella's house

"Beca stay still, you have the 48 hour stomach virus." Jesse said, he grabbed Beca and set her down on the couch.

"I'm bored!" She moaned.

''Here." Fat Amy said, handing her a box.

"I don't think I should open this...should I?" Beca asked looking down at it.

"It will kill the bordom." Fat Amy said.

"Ya, trust me it will." Stacie said, winking at her.

"Ok, I know for a fact I shouldn't open this now." Beca said, laying the box down beside her.

''Just open it, it's not what you think it is." Stacie said.

"Or is it?" Lily asked walking into the room.

"Ok." Beca said cautiously taking the lid off the box.

"It's a recording of?" Beca asked, hoping someone will finish her sentence.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's." Jesse said, as he instantly ran to the dvd player.

"Is Beca better, so we can PARTTTTEEEEEEYYYYYY?" Donald asked, with a case of beer on his shoulders.

"I don't feel so good." Stacie said, as she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Oops." Beca said.

"Duh dun dunnnnnn." Lily said.

Review people!

And thanks for reviewing:

CoffeeAndHypocrisy

Guest

DreamsRWhatUMakeThem

Guest

Cas

jessica yip.792


	5. CVS, no Jesse, and scared uncles

Beca, Benji and Donald was being locked up inside a store, at night. The bad part is Beca is 9 months pregnant with Jesse's kid.

The reason they were at the store, is because they went looking for Jesse who said he was going here and will be back in just a few minutes. So Beca, Benji, and Donald decided to go looking for him. What they didn't know was Jesse decided to stop by a gas station to get Beca the candy she had requested if he had to go out.

"Crap, let us out!" Beca and Benji yelled in the pitch black store, and banged on the doors.

"You just had to insist on peeing!" Donald said.

"You try having a 9 month baby push down on your bladder, and then you can talk." Beca said.

"Why aren't you trying to find your way out?" Benji asked.

"Because, this isn't the 1st time I have been locked in a store." Beca said, calmly.

"What do you mean?" Benji asked.

"Well, let's just say it ended with cops calling my parents." Beca said.

"We are locked in CVS, they lock their doors from the outside and put down two people proof metal walls, being in this part of town." Beca said, to the two boys.

"But, you can turn on the light." Beca said, pointing at the switch, as the boys went to them and the store lit up.

"GUYS!" Beca yelled, as she clutched her stomach and felt a sharp pain.

"What? Did we mess up with the lights?" Donald asked.

"I think I am in labor." Beca said, as she clutched the wood desk in her fist.

"What? Can't you just stop?" Donald asked.

"I don't think it works that way." Benji said, as he and Donald gently lifted Beca from the chair to the floor. Taking note of her wet pants, where her water broke.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"I don't know." Benji said.

"I don't know either!" Beca said.

"Why don't you know?" Donald asked.

"I refused to take classes with Jesse and refused to read the book! All I knew is that my boobs hurt, my stomach hurt, and now my down under is KILLING ME!" Beca said, as she took Donald's hand. As Benji patted her back.

"I think we need towels." Benji said.

"Why would we need towels?" Donald asked.

"I think the baby might have blood on it when it comes out!" Benji said, as he quickly went to the clothes isle, and got a bunch of towels, and ran back nervously.

"I WANT JESSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!" Beca said, pulling Donald's collar to her.

" Get Beca's phone, Beji." Donald said, knowing his and Benji's phone was at home.

"It's dead." Benji said, panicking.

"Ok think!" Donald said.

"Did the doctor tell you anything?" Benji asked.

"He said to be there next week, so I can give birth in the hospital. AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Beca yelled, as she squeezed Benji's hand.

"I am going to **_KILL _**Jesse for doing THIS to me!'' Becka said, as Benji screamed in pain from her hands squeezing his to tight.

"Me and you both sister!" Donald said.

"Donald?" Benji said.

"Ya?" He asked.

"I thing we might have to pull her pants off." Benji said.

"I don't want you two to see me there!" Beca said, crying hard.

"You herd the lady, she doesn't want to be seen there!" Donald said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jesse walked home to Beca and his apartment.

"I'm home!" Jesse yelled.

"Beca? Benji? Donald?" Jesse asked, wondering where the babysitters and his pregnant girlfriend was.

He looked down 11 minutes later and saw a note on the table that said' Went looking for you -Beca'

* * *

"We have to, to catch the baby." Benji said.

"Fine!" Beca said, as she tried to pull them down, but wasn't able to, because of her huge baby bump, that was a little bit more swollen than usual.

"Can you?" Beca asked.

"Yep!" Donald said, as he tugged off the maternal jeans, and panties, but refused to look.

"We need scissors!" Beca said.

"Why?" Benji asked.

"Because, I remember asking my mom before she left, why I have a bellybutton. AHHHHHHHHHH! And she said it w-was because of our umbilical cord that was attached to us. Which fed us." Beca explained.

"Ok, that makes sense!" Donald said, as he ran to the school supplies isle.

"Oh, That does NOT look good!" Donald said, taking a glance, only to shield his eyes.

"Here." He said, as he handed Beca the scissors.

"What do you expect me to do, get down there and deliver the FREAKING baby, you IDIOT!" She screamed, between cries.

"JESSE, I NEED YOU!" She screamed.

"Ok, I think you have to be 10 centimeters or was it inches? To give birth." Beca said.

"Oh, uh we need a ruler." Donald said, as Benji rushed to the school isle.

"I'm back with this, and this." Benji said, with Tylenol and a ruler in his hand.

"Tylenol?" Beca asked.

"Pain killer!" Benji said, handing her two and a cocacola he stole from the store.

"Ok, now go down their and see if I am ready!" Beca said, in between cries.

"Not me!" They both said, at the same time.

"Ok, both of you do it!" Beca said, as they shook their heads.

"If you two don't go down there and see I will smash your head into his butt! Then I will take those scissors and cut your manhood off!" She screamed, drenched in sweat.

"Ok." the terrified boys said, as they rushed with the ruler and making sure the scissors were out of her reach.

"Ok, we have 9 centimeters!" Benji said, with shaky hands

"Benji, Donald?" Beca asked.

"Ya?'' Donald asked, in a scared voice.

"Am I going to be a bad parent?" Beca asked out of nowhere.

"No, not at all!" Donald said.

''Thanks, and this poor baby, won't have a daddy who is here on earth!" Beca said, thinking about murdering Jesse.

"I know, because her uncles and mommy killed him!" Donald said.

"I HATE myself for peeing in a bathroom, and letting the store close!" Beca said.

"Don't!" Benji said.

"Because, you can tell your baby about how she was born in a store, her idiot uncles being the doctor!" Donald said.

"What a story!" Benji said.

"Ok, you are 10 centi meters!" Donald said, not looking forward to her screaming cries.

"I WANT JESSE!" Beca yelled, as they herd a door open revealing a policeman and Jesse.

"How are y- Are you in labor?" Jesse asked, taking in the scene.

"YES, AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Beca said reaching for the scissors, throwing scissors at him, but missed.

"Get over here!" Beca yelled.

"Hello, yes we need an ambulance on Barden street." The policeman said into a walkie talkie.

"JESSE get over here!'' Beca screamed.

''Don't push there is an ambulance coming .''the policeman said.

''I can' t not push. I want her out. I am pushing now!" Beca cried, as she started pushing.

"EWWWW!" Donald screamed as a head appears.

"Your almost there.'' Jesse said in pain from his hand.

''Why is she crying?" Donald asked, as he picked up the screaming blood covered baby.

''Thank God she's out.'' Beca said.

'' I bet your mom is proud of you Mr. I am going to just stand here and act like their isn't a woman giving birth next to you.'' Beca said sarcastically, as Donald agreed, handing the baby to Beca, while cutting the cord.

''We did it.'' Beca said, as she kissed her baby on the forehead.

''Dorothy Swanson.'' Jesse said.

''Isn't that from the Wiz-" Benjj began, before the ambulance came in.

''Jesse, I love you, but when I get to walking, me and Donald are going to kill you while Benji keeps your mouth closed.'' Beca said.

''I can't wait for our life as a family to begin either.'' Jesse said, as he kissed her lips.

So please review. And know any good bands? I am a punk girl. I love punk, so does anyone know any good pop songs, that I can include in a one-shot?


	6. Flowers really?

Thanks for the reviews!

Flowers really

Beca's dorm

"Hey, Beca." Jesse said, as he walked in to see a very unhappy Kimmy Jen. Then, and again when was Kimmy happy?

"Hey, what's behind your back?" Beca asked.

"Surprise." Jesse said, while handing her a bunch of white roses.

"What's this for?" Beca asked.

"Well, because they are gorgeous and your gorgeous. And we are going to my parents for dinner." Jesse said.

"What was that last part?" Beca asked.

"And you are finally going to meet my parents." Jesse said.

"Flowers really? You bought flowers thinking it would make me less mad about that fact?" Beca asked.

"Kinda." Jesse said, as he looked down at his shoes.

"Kinda? That's all I get is 'kinda'." Beca said.

"Well we have been dating for a year and a half now-" Jesse began.

"A year and a half? Jesse, it's been 4 months." Beca said.

"Well, ya technically in your mind it's 4 months, but in mine it's a heck of a lot longer. Starting from the day I sung Kansas Wayward son." Jesse said, as Beca burst into a fit of laughter.

"You, are to funny." Beca said, in between laughs.

"Ya, ya, ya! Laugh all you want, but I have you now." Jesse said, as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"I suppose so. What should I wear?" Beca asked.

"Wear anything you want, my family is laid back." Jesse said.

"So I could wear anything?" Beca asked.

''As long as there is clothes, ya." Jesse said.

"Ok, cool." Beca said.

-Jesse's parent's house

Beca and Jesse were in his parents parking. Jesse was wearing a button up t-shirt, and black church pants. Beca was wearing a plaid blue skirt, blue and black horizontal striped thigh high socks (they stopped three inches over her knee, and a dark blue shirt, and a pair of converse. They went really good together. After all Jesse said she could wear whatever she wanted.

"Ready?" Jesse asked, as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"Nope let's do it." Beca said, as she got out of the car.

"Holy crap!" Beca said, as she looked at the house, that was more like a mansion.

"Oh, ya, I forgot to tell you my parents are millionaires." Jesse said, as he stood beside Beca. Who was looking at the house, like a little girl seeing fireworks.

"You ready to go in, open mouth?" Jesse asked, as Beca punched him on the arm.

"It's such a big house! How many rooms?" Beca asked.

"8, a living room, huge kitchen, dining room, office, pool, study, and 5 bathrooms." Jesse said, simply. As he rang the doorbell. Beca, who still had her mouth open in awe, and looking up at the huge place. While she stoodbeside him.

"Hello, come on in." A butler said.

"A butler, really?" Beca asked.

"Hey, Bob." Jesse said.

"Jesse!" His mother said, as she ran up and hugged him.

"Hello son." Mr. Swanson said, after his mother nearly smothered him.

''You must be Beca." Mrs. Swanson said, while giving her a hug.

"We've been waiting for you! Jesse has told all kinds of wonderful stories about you." Mrs. Swanson said.

"Oh, has he?" Beca said, sounding less like a question.

"Hey, baby brother." Erica (his 2 year older sister.) said, as she hugged him.

"Jesse's here?" Amy asked. (His other sister. Erica, Amy, and Janet was triplets.)

"Ya!" Erica said.

"Hey Evil Knievel." Janet said, as she hugged her brother.

"Hey Jesse." Amy said, as she hugged him as well.

"Hi, Beca." Erica said, as she hugged her against her will.

"Oh hi!" Beca said.

"Beca, this is my triplet sisters, Erica, Amy, and Janet." Jesse said, as they all hugged her.

"Ironic, you have triplet older sisters, and I have triplet 5 year older brothers." Beca said.

"Beca, I hope you like eating out." Mrs. Swanson said.

"Yes ma'am." Beca said.

"Don't call me ma'am, call me Anne." She said.

"Ok, Anne." Beca said, not knowing what she was feeling of the very nice family. Beca was use to stepping in a trailer, being yelled at by her mom, then her mom and dad yelling at each other. Her dad left when she was 15, bought a house, and married 'Sheila.' Although, this family was snobby, except Janet and Jesse.

"Are you ready to go, I am starved?" Amy asked.

"Yep.'' Jesse said.

"Let me get the car keys." Beca's dad said.

"I've made reservations for Benu. I am so glad they built one hear." Anne said.

"That's like, on of the most expensive restaurant in the whole world." Beca whispered to Jesse.

"Ya, we only used to eat there 4 times a year." Jesse said.

-Benu…

Everything on the menu was SOOOOOO expensive.

"I will have Monk fish liver." Amy and Erica said, as they set the menu down.

"I will have the oysters." Mrs. Swanson said, as Janet agreed.

"I will have Lobster coral Xiao long bao." Mr. Swanson said.

"Salt and pepper squid." Jesse said.

"How about you ma'am?" The waiter asked Beca.

"Ummm, salad." Beca said.

"Which one?" The waiter asked.

"I don't really know. Can you just have lettuce and tomato?" Beca asked, as she was confused looking at 10 difrent salads, so just asked bluntly what she wanted.

"Yes ma'am." The waiter said, as he grabbed the menu's and left. Then Jesse and his family laughed a little.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Nothing." Jesse said, as he kissed his girlfriend on the head.

"I couldn't find one, that wasn't complicated." Beca said.

-Treble's house

"I am going to kill you!" Beca said, once they were in the house. All the trebles sitting on the couch, and chairs watching wrestling.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said, running for dear life.

"Swanson, get your freaking million dollar butt over here!" Beca said.

"Who needs tv wrestling, when you have live one's?" Donald said.

"I am sorry." Jesse said.

"You better be. Mr. my family is billionaire's, who are snobby, and eat at 5 star expensive places." Beca said, as she pinned him down on the wall.

"You just love messing with girls heads, don't you?" Beca asked slapping him on the head, not hard.

"oooooo." the trebles said.

"No, I didn't." Jesse said.

"You like making girls freaking weak in the knees." Beca said, kicking the bend of his knees on the back, making him fall to his knees in pain.

"Ahhhhh." The trebles said

"And you just love keeping secrets don't you? You aren't Victoria, you know." Beca said, as she kicked his man parts, making him scream like a girl.

"Ouch!" The trebles said.

"I didn't keep secret's, I invited you to eat dinner with them, so you would know. You're the wall builder.'' Jesse said, after the pain eased.

"I am not." Beca said.

"Oh, ya tell me about your family, and how you grew up." Jesse said.

"I don't want to talk about that." Beca said.

"See." Jesse said.

"I am not a wall builder." Beca said.

"Ya, you are." Jesse said.

"No, I'm not." Beca said.

"Whatever." Jesse said.

"I am not. I grew up in a trailer that had two bedrooms, a living room/kitchen, and one bathroom. My dad and mom argued alot. My dad used to yell at me for my grades being b's and a-'s. My dad got fed up, and left us at age 15, so I got a tattoo from my big brother. I started ditching class, and stopped talking to all of my friends. Made new friends, who were outlaws, got piercings, stole, got in fights, been to jail once, was bailed out a week later, my dad got a house, married Sheila, and 3 years later tried to get me to like him again. My outlaw friends got caught, and is in jail, I stopped all that crazy crap, stopped taking drugs at age 16. My dad tried to get me to go to college, I said no at 18, 19, and 20. Finally said yes last year, and you know from there on, You happy?" Beca said.

''I guess you're not a wall builder." Jesse said, as an angry Beca sat beside him on the floor.

"I know." Beca said.

-One week later

"Surprise." Jesse said, popping flowers out.

"What this time?" Beca asked.

"Your pretty and we are staying at my parents this week." Jesse said, as she handed the flowers back, put her hand on her forehead, and walked away.

Please review, and the next one-shot will have the song in it!


	7. Sports bra?

Please review, and thank you for those who have reviewed.

Bella's practice

The 'Hella Good.' Was playing in the background. And Beca was now on her second year of college. (Thanks to her boyfriend, and the Bella's.)

"No, Stacie, it's not twirl push your boobs up, then leap! It's twirl, then leap!" Beca said, trying to get Stacie to listen.

"If I don't push them up, then my boobs will fall out of place when I leap!" Stacie said.

"You know there's this thing called a sports bra." Beca said, as she watched Stacie gasp, while putting her hand over her mouth.

"Don't you ever say that word ever again." Stacie said.

"What's so bad about a sports bra?" Beca asked.

"They will make your boobs less big and perky!" Stacie said.

"Either wear a sports bra, or wear your push up bra and look stupid on stage." Beca said.

"I will take my chances with the push up bra!" Stacie said, as she pushed her boobs up and walked away dramatically.

"Next!" Beca said, as Lily did the same dance, while doing her beat boxing. Which was required in the song.

"Let's yell on the count of three. One. Two, Three." Beca said, as she screamed, and it sounded like Lily was just talking barely above a whisper.

"That's ok, we will just get the microphone man to up the volume on yours." Beca said.

"Next!" Beca said.

"The walk over here was like 4 feet!" Fat Amy complained.

"Ok, Fat Amy. Let's run for 10 minutes." Beca said, preparing the Bella's for their 1st competition.

"Make it 7." Fat Amy said.

"10." Beca said.

"8 and a half!" Fat Amy said.

"10." Beca said.

"0 seconds." Fat Amy said.

"10 minutes.'' Beca said.

"9 minutes." Fat Amy said.

"11 minutes." Beca said.

"Deal! I just hate the number 10. When I was 10 I got a boyfriend, and he dumped me for a twig. Just so happened that year, I also wrestled my 1st alligator, so for revenge I put him in the cage with my exboyfriend!" Fat Amy said, with a freaky revenge smile plastered on her face.

"Ok, you have yet to stop amusing me!" Beca said, as she began running.

"Hey million dollar baby, it's time for the trebles to start practicing!" Jesse said, as him and the trebles walked in.

"Yay! No more running!" Fat Amy said.

"Amy you are not done, continue running." Beca said.

"You are like Aubrey in one way, and that's making me run!" Fat Amy said.

"According to the clock we still have 12 minutes!" Beca said.

"Ok, we will just sit here on the bleacher until you are done." Jesse said, as him and the trebles sat down.

"Fine!" Beca said.

"Aubrey!" Beca said.

"Your job is to lighten up. Relax. No pressure!" Beca said.

"So do you just boss people around for your practice?" Unicycle asked.

"We learn the songs, and the dance, then 2 days before we preform we all work on our slight flaws. And oh my God that sounded like something Aubrey would say." Beca said.

"Hey!" Aubrey said.

"So do they make sports push up bras?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know." Beca said, confused.

"That would be so cool." Cynthia Rose said.

"Ok, jumping jacks time. Everyone do 30." Aubrey said. They take turns bossing.

The boys just sat there and watched as the girls did the jumping jacks, but Stacie who was just holding her boobs and doing jumping jacks with her legs.

"Dude, stop staring at Beca!" Donald said, as all the boys laughed.

"Ya, your mouth was hung wide open." Unicycle said.

"Ok, girls practice the routine, and tomorrow to. Since we won't be having rehearsal where it's Sunday." Beca said, as she walked over to Jesse.

"It's all yours." Beca said, as she glided her lips on his, but didn't kiss him. She started walking away, until she said.

"Oh and we are going to CRUSH you guys at the competition!" Beca said, as she strutted away.

"I must say I am impressed, for doing that for the Bellas." Aubrey said, once they were outside.

"See you later!" Beca said, as she walked away.

In the gym

"Dude, she totally just teased you out of a kiss." Unicycle said.

"Well this means war!" Jesse said.

"Now you are speaking the Trebles against Bella language." Donald said.

Beca's dorm

"It's the white boy." Kimmy Jen said.

"Come on in." Beca said, as he went up to her and kissed her.

"Now that my young padawan is a kiss." Jesse said.

"Ya, ya, ya!" Beca said.

"Ok, are you ready to go to the aca-party?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, where are they having it this year?" Beca asked.

"The trebles house." Jesse said.

Trebles house

"Hey the love birds have showed up!" A VERY drunk Aubrey said.

"Heeeeyyyy!" Stacie said.

"Woah!" Beca said, as she pointed at Lily and Donald kissing.

"They must be over the top wasted!" Jesse said.

"Can I go and get m'lady a drink?" Jesse asked.

"Don't EVER say that again." Beca said.

"Sorry, does m'lady want me to get her a cold beverage?" Jesse asked.

"Sure. And don't say m'lady." Beca said.

"Ok my sunshine filled angel." Jesse said, as he walked away going to go and get her a drink.

"Looks like he's a keeper." Cynthia rose said.

"Maybe…" Beca said.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Cynthia Rose asked, as this Tall black haired girl came up to him and kissed him. She kissed him, when he wasn't looking.

"That's it!" Beca marched over their and kicked the girl from the high-notes in her stomach, the fist planted her in her chest.

"My boyfriend, he's taken, stay away!" Beca said, as she kissed Jesse in front of her.

"Ok, is it just me or was that cool?" Jesse asked, as Beca slapped him on his face, and kissed him again.

"Need I remind you of what all you've done?" Beca asked.

_The riff off_

_This brown headed boy said a simple 'hi' to Beca, and Jesse comes up, puts an arm around Beca and says.._

"_Property of Jesse Swanson, so back off."_

_At a restraunt….._

''_Exuse me, but do you know where the bathroom is?" a man who looked about 25 asked Beca._

"_It's down the hall to the left, now scatter. She's taken." Jesse said, as he kissed her._

_Walmart_

_"Exuse me ma'am, but where did you get your purse my girlfriend has been wanting me to get her one." The man asked._

_"She got from me for her birthday, because I am her boyfriend and she's not interested in you." Jesse said, as Beca rolled her eyes and walked away._

"Ok, you've made your point!" Jesse said, not being able to stay still, because he's to drunk.

"Love you." Beca said, kissing him on the cheek, then leaving him with a stunned expression.

"I-I love you to." Jesse said, stunned, because she hadn't ever said that before.

Sorry if the last one was slightly scattered, I wrote all of this in 7 minutes, because my cat was trying to attack my beta fish, and I accidently pressed a button that deleted my story. I still don't know where that darn button is. So I started over before I forgot. By the way my fish is ok, thanks to him hiding under his little castle I have in there for him. And, once I published, a day later I read it and literally said, wow that's bad! But, hopefully this one makes up for it. Please review, and thanks to those who have reviewed. Sorry about that last one-shot!


	8. Summer

Beca was 2 months pregnant and just found out yesterday.

It was summer; Jesse was away with his family in Kansas. Beca decided to live on campus for summer, and take summer classes.

"I have to tell Jesse." Beca said, pacing back and forth. She lived in the Bella's house, and only Cynthia Rose was living there in the summer to.

"Have to tell Jesse, what?" Cynthia Rose asked, as she walked in the bedroom to see a crying Beca. Then, she looked at her hands, and her mouth hung open.

"Your- your pregnant?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Don't tell anyone, especially not the Bella's." Beca said.

"Aubrey's going to flip." She said.

"I know." Beca replied.

"I don't want to tell Jesse over phone, skpe, face time, or letter. I want to tell him face to face." Beca said, as a tear ran down her cheeks.

"I know, it's ok." Cynthia Rose said.

"No, it won't be. Thanks though." Beca said.

"I am going to go and get you some morning sickness pills, since you've found out. That, and it sounds nasty when you barf, so I will be right back. Do you need anything else?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"No, thanks." Beca said.

3 months later

Jesse was getting out of the car to see his girlfriend.

"Beca I've missed you." Jesse said, as he hugged his girlfriend.

"What's in your shirt, making your stomach stick out?" Jesse asked, as he looked down.

"About that," Beca began, but was cut off.

"Hi, you're Beca?" Mrs. Swanson asked, because she hasn't ever seen her before.

"Yes ma'am." Beca said.

"Well, you look slightly different from your pictures." Mr. Swanson said.

"Honey, that was rude." Mrs, Swanson said.

"Well it's the-" Mr. Swanson began.

"Shut up! I think she's lovely." Mrs. Swanson said.

"How did you gain all the weight so fast?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse Swanson, you NEVER ask a woman about her weight, I thought I taught you better than that. Say you're sorry to your girlfriend." Mrs. Swanson said, as Beca smiled at how funny his mom is.

"Sorry, you don't look that big." Jesse said, as Mrs. Swanson hit him on the arm.

"She isn't THAT big? She isn't big." Mrs. Swanson said.

"Sorry." Jesse said, as he bent down and kissed his girlfriend.

"Now we are going to go, so I love you." Mrs. Swanson said, once all the bags were out of the car.

"Love you to, mom." Jesse said, as he hugged his mom.

"It was nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Swanson said, as she hugged Beca.

_Ok, a hugging family. _Beca thought.

''See you later son, and don't get you or her into any ummm, trouble." Mr. Swanson said, as he shook his son's hand.

_Oh Mr. Swanson you don't even know. _Beca thought

"Love you to dad." Jesse said, sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you, Beca." Mr. Swanson said, as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Beca said, nervously. As they drove off.

"So, I have missed you. A lot!" Jesse said, as he kissed his girlfriend.

"So, there's something I have to tell you." Beca said.

"Ya, anything." Jesse said.

"What's up Shawshank?" Fat Amy said, as she walked up to the couple.

"Hey." Beca said, annoyed.

"Looks like we are in a race with the weight." Fat Amy said. Ok she wasn't that big, at all….yet.

"Hey!" Beca said.

"Sorry." Fat Amy said.

" Well, actually there's a reason behind the weight." Beca said.

"Amy, Beca, Jesse!" Donald said, as he walked up to them.

"Hi!" Jesse and Amy said, as Beca huffed in frustration.

"Hey, Beca! You got a watermelon up your shirt?" Donald asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Beca said, as she marched away.

'' Oops." Donald said.

"Bec's, come back. He didn't mean it!" Jesse said, as he ran, while trying to catch up with her.

"Well she does need to run. So do I." Fat Amy said.

Beca's dorm

"Beca, open up." Jesse said.

"No!" Beca said, through the other side of the door.

''Please, I will give you a big kiss?" Jesse asked.

"Fine." Beca said, as she opened the door, while crying. Normally she wouldn't cry, but she's 5 months pregnant. He gave her a big long kiss.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Jesse said.

"I am –" Beca began but was cut off.

"Hey, Beca." Stacie said, as she went up and hugged her.

"Don't you say it." Jesse whispered, just low enough for Beca not to hear, but Stacie to hear.

"Beca, you look great." Stacie said.

"Put a sock in it, kiss up." Beca said.

"Now, Jesse follow me." Beca said, as she led him to the bathroom. And she locked the door.

"Jesse I am pregnant" Beca said.

"Oh, boy! Ok. Didn't see that coming. Hey it explains the weight though." Jesse said, as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Ya." Beca said, as an uncontrollable tear of relief.

"It's ok." Jesse said, as he whipped away a tear from her face, and kissed her.

"How long?" Jesse asked.

"5 months." Beca said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse asked.

"I wanted to tell you, not through a phone." Beca said.

''Now we just have to tell the Bella's and Trebles." Jesse said, kissing her.

Sorry about spelling mistakes if there is any! And please review!


	9. Fashion?

Beca was in the Bella's house, and the trebles and bellas were both in the living room. Today was the day of the party, and it was way to early to drink so Jesse decided to put on a movie for everyone to watch.

Beca woke up at 1:00, the Bella's knew not to awaken the vampire.

She yawned, then went into the kitchen, no makeup, hair curly (she hadn't straitened it.), and in a semi see threw tank top and a pair of girl pantie boxers. She was expecting it to just be the girls.

She didn't notice anyone, cause her body was just waking up.

"Yo, Shawshank, you might want to put some clothes on. The trebles are eye sexing you right now." Fat Amy said, as she spit out the milk she was drinking, and looked at the gawking trebles, especially Jesse.

"Oh my God." Beca said, as she hid behind the island counter.

"You look hot!" Donald and Unicycle said, as Jesse started giving them a deathly glare.

"What? You don't own it. She hasn't offered it to anyone yet." Unicycle said, as Beca began to blush a deathly shade of red.

"Stacie, help." Beca said, as Stacie gave her a thumbs up and a wink, then said.

"Oops, I dropped my hair clip, then bent down showing off her chest and butt in the air. All of the trebles were now looking at Stacie, except Jesse. So Beca took this as a chance to run to her bedroom.

12 minutes later…

"Awww, what happened to the curls, and thin clothes?" Unicycle complained.

"They got burned in a wild fire in las vegas." Beca replied sarcastically, as she took a seat beside Jesse.

"I bet we could make her look flaming hot in 1 hour." Stacie said, as all the girls smiled mysteriously.

"Dude, no. No way! I don't want to look like a slut." Beca said, looking nervous.

"No way, could you get her more hot then what we just witnessed." Unicycle said.

"You want to bet?" Stacie asked.

"Ya, we can have her in actual clothes, and Lily out looking amazing in 1 hour.'' Chloe said.

"Ok, I will bet." Donald said.

"Ok, loser has to get up in their under wear consisting of nothing but underwear, and run around Barden screaming a alien to my pants." Fat Amy said.

"Even if you're a girl, just underwear?" Donald asked.

"Yep, who all is in?" Stacie asked.

"Make it all of you have to knock our socks off in 2 hours?" Donald asked.

"You don't think the 1st bet was strong enough?" Chloe asked.

"Not for running around campus in teddy bear underwear, if I'm wrong." Donald said.

"Or rolling dice with a magician." Benji said.

"Or smily face." Unicycle said.

"I kept it cool with plaid." Jesse said, with a smirk.

"Jesse, has to change into super man underwear, just to embarrass him." Stacie said.

"Deal." Donald said, before Jesse could reply.

"Help, someone. Take my wallet, I don't care. But please don't mess with my face." Beca said, as the two girls pushed her in the bathroom, and the boys burst out in a fit of laughter.

"AhhhhhHHHHHhhhh!" Beca yelled, and lily talked, as they ran out of the bathroom.

Beca clutched Jesse, and actually was hiding into his chest. (the first time she has ever done that, cause she says 'it's to girly.') They have been together for 2 months now. Lily ran under the girls entertainment center, hiding in the big drawer under the tv.

"Girls come on we only have 119 minutes left." Aubrey said.

"Help." Beca said, in a kinda shrilly voice, which she would say is a 'scream'.

"Can't you all just leave her alone, and do the others?" Jesse asked looking at his girlfriend, that looked like she had just witnessed a murder.

"That wouldn't be fair." Aubrey said, as she attempted to grab Beca, but she hit her hand away.

"Come on, or I will tell Jesse about how you-" Aubrey began.

"You wouldn't dare." Beca said.

"Jesse she-" Aubrey began.

"Ok. Shut the heck up. He doesn't _need _to know anything about that." Beca said, as she got up and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Lily you get out or else I will tell Donald you secr-" Aubrey began.

"Shut up." Lily whispered, sticking her head out of the door.

"Come on." Aubrey said.

"No." She whispered.

"Ok, Donald she has a huge crush on you." Aubrey said.

"Now come out or else I will tell him the other thing." Aubrey said.

''Nope.'' Lily whispered.

"Ok, she goes to beat boxing contest and always wins." Aubrey said.

"Now I didn't want to have to say this, but she also-" Aubrey began.

"Come on." Lily whispered, as she took a very quick glance at a smiling Donald.

"Like you too, babe." Donald said, as he winked at her.

2 hours later…

"Presenting Cynthia Rose." Aubrey said, as the boys turned their heads. They all started whistling.

"This is the only time you will see me in a dress." She said, grumpily

She had on a blue ankle length dress, white heels, and same makeup.

"Presenting Lily." Aubrey said, as Lily walked out, making Donald's mouth to fly open instantly. He got off the couch, and gave her a quick kiss, then another, and another.

"Get a room." Cynthia Rose said.

Lily had on red and purple plaid dress, that stopped at her knees, purple lip stick, red heels, and her hair was put up in a very neat bun.

"Presenting Chloe." Aubrey said, as Chloe came out in a black dress that stopped on her thight.

She had on white heels, and her normal makeup, but with sparkle.

"Presenting Stacie." Aubrey said, as she came out and made Benji drool, and the boys whistles and growls.

She was wearing a neon green dress, that showed off her chest (of course), dark green shoes, red lipstick, green eye shadow, black mascara, and eye liner, blush, and sparkly stuff.

"Now presenting Fat Amy.'' Aubrey said, as Fat Amy came out in a purple dress, straitened hair, dark blue eye shadow, mascara, and purple lipstick.

"Now presenting a revamped Beca." Aubrey said.

"I said now presenting Beca." Aubrey said.

"Drop dead." Beca shouted from the bathroom.

"Beca get out here." Aubrey said.

"Go to hell, all of you." Beca said.

"Nope, don't think we will. And get out." Aubrey said.

"When I am dead." Beca yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Get out here." Aubrey said, as she marched in there and tried to pull her out.

6 minutes later…

It took Fat Amy, Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey to get her in the hallway. She's got some fighting skills.

"Presenting mean butt Beca." Aubrey said, as Beca was pushed into the living room. Jesse instantly widened his eyes, hung his mouth open, and turned his head to the side. All the trebles, were shocked at her wearing pink, but howled like a wolf anyways.

"Don't look her in the eyes, you will turn to stone." Chloe said.

"Don't stare at me, I will punch you in the face with a shoe." Beca said, as none of them listened, and next thing Unicycle knew a heel was stuck in his hung open mouth.

"I said stop." Beca said, as the boys just looked around the room, except Jesse.

Beca was wearing a pink knee length dress, pink small heels, pink lips, black mascara, light pink eye shadow, and light pink blush.

"You all lost a bet." Beca said, while waving a pair of Superman boxers in his face.

10 minutes later….

"I don't know what I've been told." Sang the trebles in boxers running, military style.

"But, an alien stole my pants." They sang.

"Sound off. Sound off. One two. One two."

"I don't know what I've been told, but our pride has been sold." They sang, as people laughed and took pictures.

Please review!

I will make the one before this one a two shot! And sorry if this one has spelling errors! My computer is messed up, it shuts down every 5 minutes, so I wrote this one in 12 minutes! Sorry, please nice reviews:)


	10. aca-part 2

OK guys, I again have no computer... I wrote all of this on a tiny tablet, so I again don't have the Microsoft spell checker thing. Sorry again, I will be the first one to say, I am a bad speller. So again sorry, I love writing, so I wanted to continue with part 2! My new computer comes next month:) So anyways, enough about my freaking computer that I know is a piece of junk. On with the story...

later that day( After the activities fair.)

Restaurant with the trebles and bellas

"Whoah , slow down Beca, you got all day." Donald joked. Beca and the others had just received their food I second ago, and Beca had already eaten one forth of her cheese burger and fries.

"Ya, I thought you hated cheese burgers, because the combinations of the burger were disgusting. in you words, not mine." Stacie said.

"Ya well your not eating for three." Beca said, not thinking.(obviously.)

"For three?" Jesse asked, with wide, no, HUGE eyes.

"Oh my gosh Beca, your pregnant?" Stacie asked.

"Your knocked up? That explains the" Fat Amy began, but was cut off.

"The thing up your shirt. It wasn't a watermelon! It was munchkins!" Donald said, with a shocked face, as everyone burst out in laughter.

"Your having, we are having twins?" Jesse said, correcting himself.

"Here, dude." Benji said, as he handed him his water. Jesse took it, and took a sip. Beca began to get really nervous over Jesse being so stunned and not saying anything for two minutes, and it showed on her face.

"Penetrater, say something to toner over there, cause if she worries any more she will pass out." Aubrey said, while looking over Beca who was trying her best to fight back any tears that even threatened to try to get out of her eyes. And she was winning the fight against her hormones.

"Boy or girl?" Jesse asked.

"Both." Beca said.

"Beca this is great! We are going to have a little Bella and a tiny treble." Jesse said, as he smiled, and lifted her from the table and spun her around. Thankfully there was enough room for him to do that without either of them bumping into anything. And gave her a butterfly kiss all over her face, then gave her a kiss on her lips, and two kisses on her swollen stomach.

"Eeeepp! I am going to be an aunt!" Chloe screamed, earning many looks from strangers.

"When they turn 12 and is in 7th grade they can join the glee club, and their training can begin there." Aubrey said with a smile. She wasn't yelling at Beca, yet. So Beca didn't comment, and let her be happy.

"I hope they won't eat each other." Lily said.

"What, you know I can't hear you when you talk like that babe." Donald said.

"Wait, you won't be able to preform... Are you?" Benji asked.

"I will perform until I hit the nine month mark." Beca said.

"Don't worry, we have a replacement for Beca." Cynthia Rose said.

"Well I'm one of those aca pella boys, your one of those aca-pella girls, and we are going to have aca-children it's inevitable." Jesse said with a smirk, while leaning towards her, planning on giving her a kiss but instead...

"You jackass, you didn't use any protection, or else I wouldn't have gone up a bra size and a shirt size! So no more kisses for you today!" Beca said, as the trebles said 'oooooo' and 'revenge is cold.'

"Only one bra and shirt size?" Fat Amy asked with two eye brows raised at her direction.

"OK maybe two, shut up." Beca said, while taking a French fry she had in her hand and put it down.

"Ok we won't say anything else, you need to eat for the two aca-babies in you.'' Jesse said.

''Speak for yourself, movie boy." Fat Amy said, as Beca glared at her.

"Ok , fine, just don't turn me into stone!" Fat Amy said, raising her hands up in defense.

4 months later...

"Look at them Jess, they are so perfect." Beca said, as she held her baby girl Roxy Bella Swanson (Aubrey and Jesse had convinced her. Actually it was rather that or a movie stars name for the middle name. Obviously she picked the one not to do with movies, but Beca named her son after a movie star and didn't even know it.) and Jesse held his baby boy Brad Treble Swanson.

Two days later...

"Yay, you two get to go home, and see the pretty apartment." Beca said, as she lifted Brad up and gently sat him down in the car seat.

"They look so cute!" Chloe said as she held the video camera up. The girl videos EVERYTHING, then and again she was a professional photographer. Brad had on black boots with non-sharp studs on them, a black leather jacket, and a onesie, that said 'born to be wild.' On it. Roxy had on a mint green dress with pink and brown poka-dots on it ,cute comfortable dress shoes,and a the same leather jacket. It was late December, Jesse let Beca dress them, knowing Beca had a secret outfit for that day.

"I can't believe the secret outfit was leather jackets!" Jesse said.

"Hey I didn't get much of a say in their middle names. So the least you can do is let me dress my children in those warm leather jackets." Beca said. The leather jackets was really fuzzy and warm on the inside.

"Correction aca-children." Jesse said while smiling.

Kinda short, sorry. I can't wait for a computer again! Anyways thank you for all of you have have read, or reviewed. Please leave a review, and does anyone have any suggestions on a story? I might use it if I think I can write what your thinking. Thanks!


End file.
